The Lonbrit region
General Overview: The region of Lonbrit is among the largest of the planet's landmasses, being 2000 miles wide and 2,500 long. It has every type of environment imaginable: large forests, swamps, canyons, bodies of water, moors, a desert area, one mountain range and even a decent-sized polar region in the north. It's history began 6000 years ago when huge seismic activity caused millions of tons of lava to erupt from the seabed. Gradually it cooled and hardened until seeds carried by the winds were able to take root. This later began to attract Flying-type Pokémon who landed to build nests for breeding. This in turn brought other types, nearly all being small species that either swam to live around the coasts, or were carried on floating matter. Because the land is still so young, the creatures never had time to develop into new, native species. 3000 years later the first humans from surrounding regions arrived on wooden sailboats and established their own unique culture, building impressive settlements whose ruins still exist and amaze today.Throughout history man also brought to Lonbrit Pokémon of all species that had been known to science, whose descendants have spread to every corner of the land (obviously, this excludes Alolan Variants & those created by future technologies such as Porygon & Genesect). In terms of population, Lonbrit is one of the smallest Regions in the Pokémon World, having 64 villages, towns and cities which are home to about 6.1 million people. The Capital is Conserbour City. As in most lands many towns and cities have a pokemon centre, each led by a Nurse Joy, where people go to heal their pokemon, buy healing items and eat in a small cafeteria.Unlike the rest of the world, Lonbrit has no Officer Jennys; instead it has its own law enforcement system known as M7D.Lonbrit has its own criminal organisation called Team Rascal, composed of dozens of members (Grunts) led by a man known only as "The Guv". The team's better known for stealing Pokémon, extortion, smuggling, and kidnapping: for some time there have been rumours they're planning something so massive it'll affect the entire region.Like other regions Lonbrit has a Pokemon League; However, there is no Elite Four or Champion. Instead, trainers aim to qualify for the Lonbrit Conference, an annual multi-stage tournament to determine who is each year's Pokémon Master.There is one Gym for each of the 18 types, but only eight badges, in any combination, are required.The gyms are located in the following settlements: Chilshire Town(Ice), Staticron City(Electric), Dimsford City(Dark), Hocuston Town(Psychic), Aquaville Town(Water), Scumchester City(Poison), Axelbert Town(Steel), Roughberg City(Fighting), Delvesbury Town(Ground), Ordin City(Normal), Cragsforth Town(Rock), Fogginsby Town(Flying), Booford City(Ghost), Drakesham Town(Dragon),Fancee Town(Fairy), Pyrobridge City(Fire), Seedfleet City (Grass) and Vermiwich Town(Bug). Lonbrit's foremost Pokémon expert is Professor Whitebeam. His laboratory is in the small township of Russhampton. Trainers go there to receive their starter from him.Lonbrit is the only region where trainers can choose from all 21 starters of the other regions. How Lonbrit differs from the In-game regions All Items and Berries exist and operate as usual Egg groups & Moves from breeding chains do exist Pokémon know all their level-up, TM, and HM Moves from birth (apart from Evolution-specific moves) There are some Move Tutors, but they do not require heart scales to teach Pokémon their attacks During official Battles a Pokémon's stat changes are recorded via devices similar to CT-scan machines